Prisioneras de una epoca
by Moller
Summary: Nunca en su vida, ni en sus mas graves borracheras, la escritora Lena Luthor iba a imaginar que su gran salvadora seria la dulce ama de casa que vivía en la casa de junto. 1950s!AU, SlowBurn
1. Chapter 1

"Ven también ahora y de amargas penas líbrame, y otorga lo que mi alma ver cumplido ansia, y en esta guerra, se mi aliada"

1953, Ciudad Nacional, California

Una risa es lo que logra despertarla. No la desafortunada posición en la que dormía sentada y recostando su cabeza en el escritorio, ni tampoco el fuerte olor a whisky volcado a su lado. Fue el sonido más peculiar y más revitalizante que había podido escuchar, y una Luthor no se sorprende con facilidad. No podía simplemente desconocer su procedencia, así que se decide a levantarse y fijarse por la ventana cual era la persona que estaba emitiendo tal maravilloso sonido.

Al asomarse ve a un joven sosteniendo una caja y dirigiéndose dentro de la casa de al lado, es notablemente apuesto con contextura atlética y cabello castaño, pero no es lo que la lleva a estar como una señora fisgona en la ventana de su habitación del primer piso. Se ve que el muchacho está sosteniendo una divertida conversación con alguien más, una mujer, pero que claramente está muy ocupada tratando de sacando otra caja del baúl del auto.

Como ya le es costumbre, la impaciencia le termina ganando y se retira de la ventana para observar el desastre de su habitación, botellas de licores y whisky vacías tiradas por todos lados, la ropa que tenía puesta el día anterior al costado de su cama y por supuesto, la interminable pila de papeles de escritos fallidos desbordando el pequeño cesto de basura junto a su escritorio.

Con habitual pereza se acerca al espejo y a simple vista nota el deterioro que esta maldita rutina le estaba ocasionando. Su piel pálida, solo cubierta con lencería negra de encaje, revela moretones en sus largas piernas que seguramente se provocó ella misma en esas noches cuando trasladarse ebria por la escalera no era la mejor de las ideas. La creciente delgadez que está teniendo ya no es algo que la sorprenda, a su cabello enredado y sin brillo, que pedía a gritos un poco de cuidado, ya no le daba importancia. Lo único que todavía la impactaba era el ver su rostro. Sus mejillas que reflejaban la delgadez que su cuerpo le advertía, sus ojeras cada vez más oscuras y sus labios mostraban claros signos de ser mordidos entre momentos de ansiedad y enojos, todo esto contrastaba con lo único que aún se mantenía intacto, sus ojos. El color esmeralda de sus ojos seguía vibrante, llenos de ambición y proyectando tan solo una pizca del misterio que representaba Lena Luthor.

9:00 am, es lo que indica las manecillas del reloj colgado en la pared, no recuerda cuando fue la última vez que se levantó antes de las doce del mediodía. Se dirige al escritorio, se sienta frente la máquina de escribir e intenta describir la sensación que el sonido de esa risa le había provocado. Pero ¿Cómo se describe aquello que jamás tuvimos el placer de sentir? ¿felicidad? ¿jubilo? ¿alegría? Sin dudas como escritora, no era ajena a los bloqueos mentales, pero nunca se enfrentó a uno emocional. Se deja llevar por las palabras que se forman en su cabeza, la escritura siempre se le había dado bien, la liberaba. Aunque liberación y felicidad no siempre significaban lo mismo.

Un golpe rítmico en su puerta la saca de su tan añorada concentración, se pone su bata de seda color azul marino y baja rápidamente las escaleras, con la seguridad de que no se trataba de nada importante, solo el cartero o algún vecino quejándose del mal estado de su césped delantero.

Al abrir la puerta se encuentra con una muchacha rubia, un par de años más joven que ella y con una sonrisa en el rostro que no mostraba ningún tipo de rechazo como al que estaba acostumbrada de parte de sus vecinas, definitivamente era nueva en el vecindario.

"Hola, soy Kara Danvers-Woods, soy su nueva vecina" nota como la joven extiende incómodamente su mano, claramente esperando estrecharla "Encantada en conocerla, señora" Lena arquea su ceja, y responde el saludo apenas rozando la piel de la muchacha con sus dedos. Suave es lo único que se le viene a la mente.

"La verdad es que no esperaba visitas hoy... ni en un largo tiempo" Mira para atrás y nota lo oscuro que estaba el living de su hogar, claramente necesitaba dedicarle más tiempo que el que le dedicaba a actualmente a la limpieza.

"No quería molestarla, solo quería conocer a los vecinos y mi esposo estuvo insistiendo que comience lo antes posible a hacer amistades para no extrañar tanto mi hogar" No hacía falta ser muy lista para notar que los nervios de la joven la estaban haciendo divagar, así que Lena Luthor de todas las personas decide preguntarle algo que no había hecho en 5 años que vivía en estos aburridos suburbios.

"¿Quieres pasar y tomar algo?" La rubia asiente mientras sonríe ampliamente y eso le provoca un sentimiento levemente familiar, una extraña satisfacción que no le era para nada desagradable.

Ambas entran a la casa y al dirigirse a la cocina notan que no hay nada más que tomar que escoces, vino o agua de grifo. La Luthor le sirve agua en un vaso y se lo ofrece a la joven que claramente no parecía de las que bebía vino a las 10 de la mañana.

"Me dijiste que extrañas tu hogar, ¿de dónde viene señorita Danvers?" Pregunta con verdadero interés, algo que ya no pasaba muy frecuentemente.

"Vengo de un pequeño pueblo cercano a Vancouver, Burnaby" contesta la joven con una clara mirada de nostalgia "Deje todo, mis padres y amigos, por eso debo hacer amistades rápido... la soledad puede ser pesada"

"Veo que no vino por elección aquí, si no quería venir ¿Por qué lo hizo?"

Kara claramente no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien cuestionara lo que había hecho, hace un largo contacto visual con la mujer que tenía frente a ella y contesta lo que le enseñaron a responder durante toda su vida

"Porque es el deber de una esposa"

La morena sonríe con decepción, al parecer la rubia era una más de otras muchas atrapadas en estos barrios vacíos de valores y de libertad femenina.

La muchacha ve algo en esa leve y amarga sonrisa de la otra mujer, algo que nunca había visto antes... un reflejo de lo que ella misma estuvo sintiendo durante tantos años.

"Parece que no soy la única que cree que esa respuesta esta mal"

La respuesta de la rubia la deja atónita, justo cuando pensó que estaba perdiendo su tiempo. No puede evitar largar una carcajada, una que ni ella misma comprendía de donde venia. Si era del alivio de saber que no era la única en esta jodida ciudad que cuestionaba el rol asignado por la sociedad o por el hecho que la rubia había generado en ella una cierta empatía y le alegraba que esta le haya confiado esto que claramente nunca había confesado antes. No importaba la razón, la Luthor simplemente no podía dejar de reír.

La rubia la mira extrañada, pero la morena tenía una risa absolutamente cautivadora y no pudo evitar unirse a las carcajadas.

Y ahí fue, cuando Lena Luthor descubre de donde venia aquel sonido que la había dejado tan perpleja y se dio cuenta que no quería dejar de escucharlo nunca más.


	2. Chapter 2

Una bocanada de aire fresco.

La mente de Kara Danvers estaba transportándose en otra realidad, la mujer que tenía enfrente simplemente provocaba eso, la sensación de flotar y caer repentinamente en un vacío lleno de sensaciones.

No es como si la mujer sentada a su lado en el sillón proyectara una imagen etérea, sino todo lo contrario, era un choque repentino con una realidad a la cual nunca fue expuesta. La primera impresión que recibe de esta mujer no es exactamente formal, cuando la puerta se abrió y la miro por primera vez quedo un tanto escandalizada, ¿Qué clase de mujer usa esa clase de lencería? Y el olor a alcohol no mejoraba la situación.

Pero ahí estaban las dos en un cómodo silencio, observándose cada una con un vaso de agua en la mano, cuando la rubia se da cuenta de un detalle insignificante.

"Me invita a entrar a su casa, me da un vaso de agua y me siento en su sofá" comenta suavemente "Pero no se su nombre"

La morena se ríe "Supongo que eso no es algo propio de usted señorita Danvers" dice arqueando la ceja. "Mi nombre es Lena Luthor"

"¿Y su apellido de soltera? Yo decidí quedarme con ambos, cuando mis padres me adoptaron me salvaron y simplemente no puedo deshacerme del apellido que me dieron" Dice acomodándose los lentes, notando el cambio de cara de la mujer a su lado.

"¿Qué es lo que la hace asumir que estoy casada?" Pregunta la morena, no ofendida o enojada como estaría normalmente por la asumsion, pero genuinamente intrigada con la posible respuesta.

La rubia se sonroja furiosamente, no sabe dónde meterse. "Es que la casa es muy grande y bonita, los muebles son costosos y usted es... así" dice nerviosamente.

"¿Así como exactamente?" Dice mientras se acerca un poco a la joven, para observar la respuesta y también porque los nervios de la otra mujer eran algo digno de ver, le causaban ternura como si fuera un cachorro persiguiendo una mariposa.

Kara Danvers se queda paralizada y sin habla, ambas cosas provocadas por la repentina cercanía a esta mujer que no podía parar de sorprenderla. "Cautivadora" es lo único que puede decir, no pudo emitir otro sonido, estaba perdida es un par de ojos verdes.

La Luthor sonríe pícaramente ante el comentario "Bueno, al parecer voy a tener que romper varios moldes en su vida señorita Danvers" le dice con un tono que detona más confianza de la que solía tener con la gente.

"La verdad es que la casa, los muebles y mi encanto todo me pertenece a mí y solo a mí, con el esfuerzo y dedicación que le doy a mi trabajo" Dice orgullosa mirando a todo esto que había conseguido sola, sin ayuda de nadie. "

¿Qué clase de empleo tiene que puede costear cosas tan hermosas?" Asombrada pregunta la rubia.

"Soy escritora, me dedico a escribir sobre la vida mundana y sobre mujeres principalmente " Comenta la mujer cuando se ve interrumpida por el sonido de una campana, un sonido que le generaba mucho rechazo

"Ya deben ser la hora de ir a la iglesia, Chris debe estar esperándome para ir" Dice un poco alarmada mientras se levanta del sillón y deja el vaso de agua sobre la mesa ratona.

"La verdad es que hace mucho no recibía visitas, pero usted fue una agradable sorpresa señorita Danvers" Dice Lena con una sonrisa sincera.

"Puede decirme Kara"

"Solo si tú me dices Lena"

"Porque no vienes con nosotros, no tendremos ningún problema en llevarte, además todo el vecindario va a estar ahí"

Lena siente como se le retuerce el estómago "No son lo mío, prefiero evitar entrar a una por lo que me reste de vida" dice con una amarga sonrisa.

Y otra vez, la Luthor la deja muda, es que esta mujer no es nada a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada. "Supongo que debes tener tus razones, pero yo debo marcharme" antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta se gira y le dice "Tu también fuiste una agradable sorpresa Lena" y con una última sonrisa, se marcha a su hogar.

Cuando la escritora cierra la puerta siente el golpe de su realidad. Acabo de despedirse de la única persona con la que cruzo palabras en casi dos semanas y la primera en caerle bien en meses. La soledad era algo con lo que podía vivir, pero cuando se conoce el sentimiento de estar acompañado todo se vuelve más triste. Así que hace lo que ella sabía hacer mejor, sube a su habitación y se pone a escribir todo aquello que estaba sintiendo.

Cuando Kara Danvers-Woods abre la puerta de su casa encuentra a su esposo sentado en el sofá, claramente muy impaciente y expectante.

"Lo lamento amor, fui a conocer a la vecina y la verdad es que era tan agradable que se me paso el tiempo volando" dice mientras se acerca y deposita un suave beso en la mejilla del joven.

"No hay problema, pero ya es suficiente la presión de ser los nuevos que no quiero ser el que llega tarde, en especial cuando sé que te puede perjudicar a ti y se lo mucho que necesitas hacer amigas nuevamente" Dice en un tono cálido que causa que la rubia se derrita un poco por dentro, después de todo, su marido solo estaba preocupado por su bienestar.

"Entonces vamos" Es lo que le cometa mientras lo toma de la mano y lo levanta del sofá con su fuerza, la cual las mujeres no suelen ser capaces. Juntos se dirigen al auto para poder emprender viaje.

Cuando entran notan una multitud de ojos que los miran, algunos con curiosidad otros con sonrisas y un par con envidia, porque ¿Quién no sentiría celos de una pareja tan bella, tan joven y que se miraban con tanto cariño?

Al terminar la ceremonia una pareja se acerca a hablarles, ambos almenos diez años mayores a ella y su esposo. Los dos eran castaños y con ojos claros, muy atractivos.

"Veo que son los nuevos de los que todos estuvieron murmurando todo el día, los que se mudaron en la casa frente a la nuestra" Dice la mujer mientras extiende su mano "Soy Lois Lane y este es mi esposo Clark"

Kara estrecha amistosamente la mano de la mujer "Soy Kara y este es Chris, nos mudamos esta mañana" dice con la clásica cálida sonrisa Danvers.

"No son de Ciudad Nacional eso es más que obvio, ¿planean quedarse aquí mucho tiempo? ¿tienen hijos? ¿De dónde vienen?"empieza la mujer a querer indagar.

"Disculpen a mi mujer, a veces puede pasar un poco brusca y se olvida de quien es el periodista en el hogar" Dice el hombre interrumpiendo a su esposa. "Dime Chris ¿estas interesado en ser parte del equipo del vecindario?, ciertamente esta liga de viejos apreciaría a alguien joven como tú" Kara nota como su marido sonríe, parece que le cayó automáticamente bien al segundo que mencionaron algo referido a deportes.

Siente que alguien toca su brazo y la lleva a un costado "Dejemos que los hombres hablen cosas de hombres" Le dice la señora Lane. "Se ven muy felices juntos"

Mira a Chris con atención, todo este tiempo juntos desde que salieron del secundario y todavía sentía las mariposas como en la primera cita, pero esta vez hubo algo distinto, leve pero lo suficientemente como para sentirse extrañada. Una sensación de que algo le faltaba.

Sacude la cabeza y lo deja pasar, debe ser algo que comió en el desayuno y todavía no repuso fuerzas luego del largo viaje hasta su nuevo hogar.

"Lo somos" Dice casi como un murmullo

"Lamento que pase como dijo mi marido un poco brusco, pero entienda que no pasan cosas muy interesantes desde hace un par de años y no pasa nada en absoluto desde que a la señora Hollis se le perdió su ave cantora y le echo la culpa al gato de la señora Karnstein" explica la mujer

"No hay ningún problema, la verdad es que esta en lo correcto, no somos de Ciudad Nacional ni siquiera de California, venimos de un pequeño pueblo en Canadá, incluso más pequeño que esta Ciudad" Kara dice mientras se acomoda los lentes "Venimos aquí porque le ofrecieron un trabajo en El Planeta como fotógrafo y no tenemos hijos por el momento"

"Clark trabaja en El Planeta como periodista de deportes desde hace muchos años, supongo que nos vamos a ver bastante seguido" la castaña dice sorprendida "Y ¿ya conociste a algún vecino?"

No puede evitar sonreír ampliamente cuando recuerda a la mujer de esta mañana. No es que no le esté agrandando la señorita Lane, pero es que Lena Luthor logró cautivarla como nunca nadie o había echo.

"Si, la verdad es que vinimos un poco tarde porque me quede conversando con mi vecina de junto, Lena Luthor"

La cara de la mujer cambio repentinamente, un claro rostro de desagrado. "¿La Luthor? ¿la solterona que se cree muy buena para este vecindario? ¿la rara que es lo suficientemente hermosa para robarnos a todos nuestros maridos, pero solo parece comprometida con la bebida? ¿Esa Luthor?"

El enojo se apodera de su cuerpo, las palabras de la mujer parecían casi dirigidas hacia ella por el grado de ofensa que estaba sintiendo.

"La señorita Luthor no fue más que agradable conmigo, no solo es interesante, sino que también muy inteligente" responde muy firmemente la rubia "Y si esta con pretendientes o no, debería ser en lo último en lo que la gente debería de preocuparse cuando lidia con una mujer que todo lo que tiene lo tiene por su trabajo"

La castaña queda boquiabierta, nunca nadie había jamás defendido a la mujer misteriosa del vecindario, mucho menos elogiar algo que era raro por naturaleza, como lo era que esa mujer estaba decidida a no encontrar un hombre y formar familia.

Kara Danvers decide que era momento de volver a casa, se dirige en dirección de donde está su marido, lo toma del brazo y emprende rumbo al coche.

Cuando llegan a su casa deciden ponerse a desempacar, entre risas y besos la tarde se les pasa muy rápido, cuando deciden irse a la cama se dan cuenta que simplemente querían dormir. La rubia siente como su esposo la abraza por detrás y la hace sentir cálida, pero su mente no estaba en la habitación.

Termino durmiéndose con una sola persona en la cabeza.

Su nueva vecina y una futura amiga, Lena Luthor.


End file.
